Brake pad assemblies are used in brake systems, such as disc brake systems in automobiles. The brake pad assembly includes a liner coupled to a backing plate. The liner engages a rotor to slow a vehicle. A shim may be used to dampen vibrations generated by the interface between the liner and the rotor.